


hearth

by lusehun



Series: Team Pilot (Round 9 May - 1 September 2017) [11]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Elder Scrolls - Freeform, M/M, Skyrim - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-06
Updated: 2017-07-06
Packaged: 2018-11-28 17:48:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11423025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lusehun/pseuds/lusehun
Summary: just a snippet of a skyrim au~





	hearth

"Feels weird," Sehun says, hands in front of the hearth, well lit with the fire he conjured. Luhan looks up at him, a silent question on his face. "Being here with you."

"Feels weird having you here," Luhan agrees, "I wasn't sure if you would ever come back."

Sehun sighs. He doesn't like to talk about the past few years he spent away from Luhan much; the years he spent scouring Tamriel, barely a septim to his name. He'd rather remember the moments they shared together in their quarters, the only light coming from Luhan's conjured candlelight. Though the years spent alone - traveling through sweltering heat and snow on his horses back - helped him grow, that much he knows.

"It's okay," Luhan offers, fingers sliding in between Sehun's cold ones. He isn't sure what else to say to the sad expression on Sehun's face, so he simply rubs his thumb against Sehun's, hopes it gives him some sense of comfort. Sehun squeezes his hand faintly, acknowledging the warm gesture. Luhan stares at their hands. "I'm sorry."

"For what?"

"For acting so cold when we first met again," Luhan says with a sigh. "I just missed you. All those years, I hoped you might send a letter, a messenger, some kind of sign you were _alive_."

"Luhan, I-"

"No, I know," he interrupts, smiling up at Sehun. "You were a touch too busy to be sending couriers to Winterhold. Nevertheless, we have our very convenient _bond_ now, huh." 

Sehun smiles at that. "We'll never be without a way of communicating now."

"Which is most favourable, I have to say," Luhan states, amused. "Can't have you running away while I take care of Alduin, can I?"

Sehun rolls his eyes as Luhan laughs. "I don't plan on leaving you again."

"I know that," Luhan says, smiling as he rests his head on Sehun's shoulder.


End file.
